Maiden Tag
by TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: Kurt Hummel is off to the gay bars of Cleveland, on a mission to lose his virginity.  Can an old frenemy from McKinley maybe help him out with his goal?
1. Chapter 1

_This is all boldlikeblack's fault. XD After my last smutty piece, she asked prettily for another story, this time featuring "blackout-inducing Dave." My muse wanted to comply, but was all out of ideas, so I asked her for a prompt to get things going. She replied with a link to Chris Colfer's Gay Biker Bar pic from Rolling Stone, and the following: __**Kurt gets a fake ID, which he uses on a trip to Cleveland. Unfortunately, Fancy's not a self rescuing princess. Lucky for him, The Fury is more than happy to come out and play. **__Damn her, she had me at "Self-Rescuing Princess". _

Kurt Hummel drove determinedly up 71 North, glad he was finally nearing Cleveland. It had taken him 2½ hours to get to this point, but his GPS assured him that his destination was coming up soon. Columbus was much closer to school, but for what Kurt had in mind, the further away from Dalton, the better.

Of course these days, he wished to be as far away from Dalton as possible for reasons more extensive than tonight's ultimate goal. His Dad and Carole had given up their honeymoon to send Kurt to boarding school, and he was dammed if he was going to waste their money by not sticking it out. But if he had his way, he'd be back at McKinley in a heartbeat, bullying or not. Dalton had not at all turned out to be the haven he'd craved. Sure, he didn't get slammed into lockers or slushied, or forcibly kissed by closeted jock morons. But Kurt could tell that a lot of the Dalton boys thought they were better than him, particularly when they learned Kurt's dad was a mechanic and his step-mom worked in a grocery store. He missed his fabulous wardrobe; the stiff Dalton blazers and scratchy red sweater vests were positively hiddy. And those stupid Warblers didn't appreciate his talent and specialness at all! In fact, they seemed kind of embarrassed about anyone wanting to stand out, or be in the spotlight. Kurt had once tossed his pride in his individuality in Karofsky's and Azimio's faces angrily (_I'm proud to be different; it's the best thing about me!_), but here at Dalton they rejected anyone who didn't conform just as much. There was no violence, or harsh words, but the chilly politeness that many of his classmates had come to treat him with was very hurtful in its own cruel way.

Blaine had tried to encourage Kurt to fit in, telling him that once the other kids knew him better, he could let out a little bit more of his natural flamboyant and dramatic self. But Kurt didn't want to pretend at his new school any more than he did at his old one. Would he never find a place to exist where he could just be himself, and not freak people out with his colorful personality? And what did Blaine know, anyway? _That lying, cheating bastard_, Kurt thought.

To be fair, Blaine wasn't really a liar. Kurt had never actually asked him if he was currently having sex with other boys, so needless to say Blaine had never denied it. And technically it probably wasn't cheating since he and Blaine had never really formalized their relationship. But Kurt wasn't particularly interested in being fair; he was much too hurt for that. Blaine knew how Kurt felt about him! Kurt was hardly subtle about it, and Blaine totally encouraged his feelings. _Chase me around a room singing "Baby It's Cold Outside", and I'm supposed to __**not**__ take that as a sign a guy's interested? Puh-lease!_ Of course he thought Blaine was well on his way to being his first boyfriend. Right up until he walked into Blaine's room and found him bending fellow Warbler and all-around jerk Luke Edgemon over his desk, shoving his condom-covered dick in and out of Luke at a frantic pace. Kurt's face burned at the memory, especially at his own loud and typically-Kurt-like emotional outburst. "Oh my _GOD_!" he had cried out, causing both boys to stop and look at him, wide-eyed with shock. "What are you doing? How _could _you, Blaine? You son of a _bitch_!" Blaine continued to stare at him in astonishment, but Luke (still bent over at a 90 degree angle, with Blaine's unmoving penis inside him) had the gall to smirk at Kurt. Tears came to Kurt's eyes and he rushed to his room, slamming and locking the door.

It only took about 15 minutes for Blaine to come looking for Kurt. "Come on, Kurt," he said, voice raised but not shouting, knocking firmly on the door. "Let me in. We need to talk about this." Kurt desperately wanted to tell Blaine to fuck off, but he never used coarse language like that, and wasn't about to let the older boy drag him down any lower. Blaine rattled the doorknob. "Kurt, open the door. Let's try to be mature about this, okay?" Sniffling, Kurt slid off his bed and headed for the door. He didn't really want to talk to Blaine, but he doubted he'd give up and Kurt just wanted to get it over with.

He let Blaine in, jerking back from him when he tried to put his hand on Kurt's arm. "Don't touch me," Kurt said disgustedly. "I know where that hand has been, and it makes me sick." Blaine held his hands up, reminding Kurt of the day Karofsky had slammed him into the chain link fence at McKinley. It's was Blaine's patented _whatever-you-want-I'm-just here-to try-and-help-no-harm-no-foul_ gesture. He sat down on the bed, and under Kurt's red-eyed glare, tried to explain himself. It wasn't that he didn't like Kurt, he really did. But Kurt was so young, and inexperienced, and sensitive. Kurt had put him up on so high of a pedestal, he was bound to topple off of it eventually. He just wanted to go super slow and gentle with Kurt, since he seemed so fragile, so uneasy finding his way at Dalton. In the meantime, though, gay or not, he was a guy and he had needs. Luke was bisexual, and he and Blaine had been friends with benefits off and on since their sophomore year. It didn't mean anything, it was just sex. When Kurt was finally ready, it would be totally different, it would be _making love_. Didn't Kurt understand that?

Kurt was appalled. This was his hero, his knight in shining rainbow armor? Logically, it was probably partially his fault for idealizing Blaine so, but he was utterly disillusioned and completely grossed out. Did he really think that Kurt was ever going to let Blaine's…_thing_, near him, after this? He shuddered. If he'd been sticking it in Luke, Gaga only knew where else it had been. "I think you should leave," Kurt told Blaine quietly. Blaine had the decency to at least look ashamed, and left Kurt's room immediately. That had been 3 weeks ago, and they'd barely spoken since.

He may not have been talking much, but Kurt had been doing an awful lot of thinking since then. He decided he needed to stop being such a baby, thinking that true love was right around the corner, just waiting to delight Kurt with the perfect boyfriend who would provide him with the perfect deflowering. Waiting for that was just going to leave him eternally virginal, which was not a state he looked forward to being in. How many teenagers, gay or straight, had magically loving first times? Not many, based on his small circle of friends; a slightly drunk Quinn getting knocked up right out of the gate by Puckerman, and Finn losing his V-chip to the slut-tastic Santana in a crappy motel room. Hell, even his own first kisses had been about as unromantic as humanly possible. His first kiss was with a freaking _girl_, and not even one that he had tried to convince himself he respected or was attracted to (and who he had horrifyingly and recently discovered never brushed her teeth, except with Dr. Pepper. _Bleeeeergh!_) And his second kiss - which was technically still a first, since it was at least a boy kiss that time- was that nasty, violent, disturbing violation in the locker room by David Karofsky. With a track record like his, the idea that some gay Romeo was going to come flying out of the woodwork and make Kurt's first time anything more than tolerable was simply hilarious. What he really needed to do was what so many other teenage virgins before him had done: just get it over with. Once he got past the nerves and expectations of his first time, and it was a done deal, he could move on and maybe find some perspective and happiness.

So Kurt cooked up a master plan to score a fake ID, and slip off to a gay bar in Cleveland where he could hopefully find someone not too scary to get off with. He knew he didn't look 21, but at least he had inexplicably shot up 4 inches in the last year, and his face had become less round and more angular. Sometimes he looked in the mirror and didn't even recognize the person looking back at him. It appeared he was finally maturing physically, something he wondered if he would ever do. He still didn't have much in the way of body hair, and his voice was still thankfully as high and pure as ever. But at least he didn't look like an 11-year old milkmaid anymore. Corey Stevens on the second floor was apparently able to generate some amazingly realistic fake driver's licenses with a 1989 birth year on them, for the right price. Kurt sold his D&G 2009 Spring Collection transparent raincoat on eBay for $300, which was more than enough for the ID, as well as the cover charge for The Mean Bull nightclub, touted on their website as "a modern and sophisticated nightlife experience…a trend-setter for all of Cleveland's Warehouse District clubs, with the hottest dance floor and the finest DJ's around". Kurt had also found out online that The Mean Bull was directly adjacent to Flex, an elaborate gay bathhouse which offered decently appointed rooms for hooking up in.

Although he often came home on the weekends, Kurt told his family that he was going to stay at Dalton to study for mid-terms this time. In actuality, he tucked 3 condoms into his wallet along with the extra money and fake ID, and set off for Cleveland right after his last class on Friday. He didn't expect to return until possibly late on Saturday, and he definitely didn't plan on returning as a virgin.

Tonight, Kurt Hummel was getting laid. And in his opinion, it was about freaking time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I officially dub boldlikeblack a genius, and declare my intentions to have her internet babies. I haven't has so many Alerts and Reviews this quickly since Cry For Deliverance. I'm so glad you're all as excited about this piece as I am! M Rated for graphic descriptions of m/m sex.**_

Kurt pulled up in front of The Mean Bull, expecting to hear pumping house music and see lots of flashing lights and fabulous gay boys everywhere. Instead, he saw a dark, silent building. Parking his car, he got up and walked to the front door, where a notice was posted. Apparently, the bar had been closed down the previous week after police had raided it for being a hotbed of gay prostitution. The owner's note indicated that they hoped everything would be cleared up and they would re-open as usual within the month. Kurt stood staring at the piece of paper, unable to believe he had driven all the way up here for nothing. "Crap!" he yelled, fisting his hands in frustration. He kicked the door sullenly for good measure too. Why was everything and everyone out to make his life a joke?

He went back to his car, considering. He had found other gay bars in Cleveland online, it was just that The Mean Bull looked to be the most like the type of place he would want to be at. He'd dressed for it too, in tight red pants and a white oxford short paired with a dark cardigan sweater and bow tie. _Screw it,_ he thought, _I'll just find another one_. He pulled out his phone and typed "gay bars Cleveland"into Google and reviewed the results. Miraculously, there was another bar listed that was apparently less than two blocks away, called The Leather Stallion. It sounded a little out of his element, but really, what part of trolling the gay bars of Cleveland desperately trying to find someone to pop his cherry wasn't?

Kurt hopped in his car and found himself in front of his new destination in less than 5 minutes. He pulled into the parking lot and exited the car, noting that at least this place had the lights on and music blaring from inside. He locked his car and walked up to the door, passing a group of older guys wearing tight jeans and embroidered leather vests with what looked like some sort of motorcycle club's insignia. The whistled at him as he passed, and he felt his cheeks redden as one called out, "Hey, twinkie, you lost or somethin'?" Trying for an air of confidence, he whipped out his fake ID for the guy working the door, who barely glanced at it. He seemed much more interested in checking out the snug crotch of Kurt's pants. _Well, that was a waste of $150, _he thought.

There was no cover, so he breezed past the bouncer and headed straight for the bar. He wasn't much of a drinker, but he needed something alcoholic fast to calm his racing nerves. When the amused looking bartender got to him, Kurt realized he had no idea what to order. The bartender, shirtless and wearing tight jeans, winked at him and said not to worry, he'd take care of it. A minute later, he delivered a martini glass with bright green liquid in it, and Kurt handed over a 20 dollar bill gratefully. He gulped down a quarter of the drink immediately, feeling the burn of vodka and green apple Pucker slide down his throat. The bartender returned with his change, and Kurt slid one of the dollars back at him for a tip. The bartender smiled at him, but then his eyes diverted to behind Kurt.

Curious, he turned on his bar stool and immediately felt his mouth go dry. Standing right behind him were several rough looking guys, dressed scantily in an assortment of denim and leather. He felt his eyes go wide, even though he knew it was a probably bad idea to give away how scared he was. _Oh crud, I've really done it this time_, he thought. He hadn't expected his first time to be a picnic, but a gang bang wasn't really on his radar screen either.

One of the guys, frighteningly muscular with a hairy chest and leather armbands, put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and trailed it down his arm. The corner of his mouth turned up in what could only generously be called a grin. "Well, well," he said, "What do we have here? Little past your bedtime, isn't it, Snow White?" A ripple of deep, masculine laughter came from among his pals. Kurt closed his eyes, just waiting to be grabbed off his seat and tossed to the ground.

Instead, he felt a warm, firm grip on his shoulder. "Hey, baby, I hope I didn't keep you waiting," a strangely familiar voice said to his right. Opening his eyes and turning his head, he saw hot hazel eyes boring possessively into his. Confused, he reared back a little and tried to absorb the bigger picture. The man squeezing his shoulder was shirtless, his broad chest decorated with silky looking dark brown hair and flat copper nipples. His face was stubbled way beyond 5 o'clock shadow, and he was wearing the tightest pair of black leather pants Kurt had ever seen. But it wasn't until his lips twitched up in a weird smile that Kurt recognized him. _Dave Karofsky? You have__** got**__ to be kidding me! _

Dave put his free hand over the other guy's hand and yanked it off of Kurt. The older man looked mildly offended. "This your bitch, David?" he said. "He should have said something."

Dave slid the hand on Kurt's shoulder over the slender boy's chest, trailing it down to the waistband of his red pants and venturing inside just a bit. "I haven't really let him out much," he replied. "He's still got a lot to learn." Dave leaned over and bit the shell of Kurt's ear, none to gently. Kurt groaned helplessly; he was scared, confused, and shocked to feel a twinge of desire. "See?"

The deep rumble of laughter repeated, as Kurt felt a strong arm circle his waist and push him off the stool. "Let's dance," Dave said, escorting Kurt to the dance floor and smashing their pelvises together once they got there. His lips traveled to Kurt's ear. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Hummel?" he rasped, his voice no longer seductive or teasing.

"What am I doing here?" He looked at Karofsky in disbelief. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Dave smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm doing what I can't do in Lima, obviously. Hanging out with a bunch of other bears and getting my rocks off. What's your excuse? Worked your way through all your options at gay Hogwarts already?" He leaned close again, whispering in Kurt's ear. "I always figured you for a cock slut, Hummel, but you're in over your head here."

Insulted, Kurt brought his hands to Karofsky's chest to push him away. But the minute his hands touched the warm skin, he faltered. He'd never touched another boy there before. He and Blaine had held hands, and kissed chastely once after Kurt had begged him to finally let him have a _real_ first kiss. The kiss had been about as exciting as the ones he'd shared with Brittany, but at the time he'd thought it was sweet that Blaine was such a gentleman. This, on the other hand, was strangely intimate. Kurt's pale, delicate fingers contrasted interestingly with Karofsky's darker skin, and the generous amount of silky dark hair. He looked up at the larger boy…no, man. The person holding him was no boy; between the outfit, facial hair and confidence, Karofsky could easily pass for 10 years older than his true age. Kurt swallowed and searched for his bitch face; hoping it looked at least somewhat natural, he spoke. "I am not. I came here to get laid, same as you." His innate sarcasm kicked in. "By a real man. And if you don't stop acting like you own me, I won't have the chance to find one."

Karofsky's right eye twitched, and his grip on the small of Kurt's back tightened. "Have you lost your fucking mind, Hummel?" he asked. "Do you know what these guys would do to a twink like you? I don't know how hard you've been getting it at that frilly boarding school of yours, but if you haven't been walking around with toilet paper stuffed in your underwear to keep the blood from getting on your pants, you have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt paled, and his fingers curled a little into Karofsky's chest. Karofsky kept going, obviously intent on making his point. "You'll be lucky if they even take you some place private. 3 weeks ago, they had this guy in the bathroom. One guy was fucking his ass, and another one had his cock so far down his throat, it made _me_ feel like gagging. A third guy was jerking the little whore off, and himself at the same time." He looked at Kurt's stunned expression. "Don't get me wrong, the dude loved it. He was having the time of his life. But you, Fancy?" he brought one hand up to Kurt's soft cheek and caressed it, his other arm still gripping Kurt tightly. "I don't think you'd like it so much. So why don't you shut the fuck up, while I figure out how to get us out of here."

Kurt found his voice. "Are you…are you rescuing me, Karofsky?" He was completely astonished. If anything, he'd thought that Dave would be leading the charge on any violation of Kurt's body.

Karofsky smiled. Not that weird, forced one from earlier, but a genuine one. He chuckled. "It looks like someone needs to, Princess Peach," he said. "And call me David. Everyone here does, and it'll be a dead giveaway if you call me by my last name." He paused for a moment, becoming serious. "If I'm going to get you out here without an ambulance, you need to go along with whatever I say or do." The soft touch on Kurt's cheek turned forceful, and Dave's hand gripped his jaw. "I mean it, Hummel. You can't get all prissy or offended. They know I'd never fuck someone who gave me a hard time. So whatever acting skills you've learned in those faggy glee clubs? I suggest you use them."

Kurt nodded, and Dave released his jaw. He brought the hand down to Kurt's ass and squeezed hard. Kurt gasped and tried not to jerk away from the slightly painful sensation. Dave began to grind his crotch against Kurt's, and leaned in to suck Kurt's earlobe into his mouth. The slender boy couldn't help it; he began to harden under the sensual onslaught. To go from barely having ever been touched in a sexual way, other than by his own hands, to having this strong man's hands and mouth on him was overwhelmingly erotic. He moaned, and Dave released his earlobe with a quick bite. He whispered into Kurt's ear. "That's it," he said. "Just like that. Touch me too, it's not very convincing if I have to do all the work."

Kurt froze for a moment, his inexperience leaving his mind completely blank. He brought his cheek to Dave's to hide the blush he could feel burning up his face. "I don't know what to do," he whispered back.

"Stroke my chest," said Dave. "And touch my nipples, it's no secret here that that's a big turn-on for me."

Kurt pulled back, hoping that his crimson face would be interpreted as desirous, rather than embarrassed. He began to caress Dave's chest, surprised to realize how much he enjoyed the texture of the hair against his sensitive fingertips. It wasn't scratchy or rough, but soft and sleek feeling. He continued to toy with the hair with his left hand, and brought the right down to Dave's nipple. He wasn't sure what to do again. He'd never played with his own nipples before; when he masturbated, he usually kept things strictly south of the border. But he didn't want to ask Dave for help again, worrying that it would look suspicious to the other men in the bar. If he was Dave's…bitch, he wouldn't be asking him for continuous direction. Plus, it was kind of humiliating to realize that Dave was now so much more experienced sexually with men than Kurt. Dammit, he was proud of being gay, and in Lima he fancied himself the expert in all matters even remotely homosexual. The irony of David freaking Karofsky, total closet case and manly man, teaching Kurt how to be convincingly gay was painful. _What the hell, he thought. Even if I don't do it right, it's all for show anyway. It's not like this is real_. He ignored the _…right?_ that attached itself to the end of his thought.

He brushed his thumb against the flat circle, watching it begin to furl up and rise. Encouraged, he brought his other fingers into play, stroking and rubbing the nub that he'd made. From above him, he though he heard Dave gasp, and felt a hard ridge press against his pelvis. _Okay, maybe I am doing it right._ Dave's reaction was pleasing to Kurt, regardless of the bizarre circumstances. Taking a wild stab in the dark, he pinched the nub tightly and twisted his fingers back and forth a little. "Oh, fuck, Hum…Kurt", he heard Dave groan. One of his big hands came up to fasten in the back of Kurt's hair, pulling it a little. He tugged Kurt's head back so their eyes could meet, and Kurt felt his knees go weak at the naked lust in Dave's eyes. _I made him hot_, thought Kurt, and crazily, felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Dave's eyes narrowed slightly at Kurt's grin, and without warning, moved his hand to the front of Kurt's pants and squeezed the hard bulge he found there. Kurt opened his mouth but managed to keep back the squeal that wanted to escape.

Dave brought his mouth to Kurt's, thrusting his tongue inside immediately. This was nothing like their first kiss in the locker room. Dave took his time, exploring the inside of Kurt's mouth thoroughly, occasionally pulling his head back to change the angle of the kiss. He sucked Kurt's lower lip into his mouth and bit into it, causing Kurt to thrust his erection into Dave's hand. He's _such a good kisser_. Kurt marveled. _Who would have ever thought it? _He followed Dave's lead, allowing his face, lips and tongue to be positioned exactly to Dave's liking, and trying like hell not to whimper continuously. After what seemed like hours, but was surely only minutes, Dave broke the kiss by jerking roughly on Kurt's hair.

Kurt panted, staring up at Dave's moist lips and intense eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, then Dave spoke, loud enough to be heard over the music this time. "Let's get out of here. We're going to my place, and I'm going to fuck you until you scream, baby." He released Kurt's head and crotch, grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards the door, picking up what must have been his discarded shirt from the back of a chair along the way. He got about 5 steps before two of the guys who had approached Kurt at the bar blocked them.

"Going somewhere, David?" the dark haired man on the right asked.

"Yeah," replied Dave, looking at the older man as if he were an idiot. "I'm taking the princess here back to my place so he can finish what he started." He jerked Kurt next to him, bringing his free hand up to brush Kurt's lips. "I need a blow job. And as you can probably tell just by looking at him, Kurt here is a fantastic little cocksucker." Dave smiled broadly, and Kurt tried not to show any reaction, as if people talked about his imaginary oral sex talents right in front of him every day.

The other man, bald with a graying beard, chuckled. "He sure looks like the type," he said, looking Kurt up and down lasciviously. He turned his gaze back to Dave. "Not in the mood to share? How selfish of you, David."

Kurt stiffened, but Dave remained casual. "Nope, not tonight. I feel like having him all to myself. I've got a lot of plans for his sweet little ass, and I don't need anyone else getting in the way." He turned his head to Kurt and pressed a kiss to his temple. Looking back at the two men, he said, "I'll bring him back next week, though. I know I usually only come once a month or so, but for you guys, I'll make an exception." Dave slung his arm around Kurt's waist and squeezed. "He really is too good not to spread around. So, on that note…" he said, lifting an eyebrow expectantly. The two men stepped out of the way, and Dave led Kurt out the door and into the cold night air.

"Do you have your car, or did you take a cab?" asked Dave. He had yet to take his arm off of Kurt.

"I have my car. It's the black SUV over there." He pointed, and they walked up to it.

Dave removed his arm and looked at Kurt. "You gonna unlock the doors, or what? It's cold out here." He pulled on his shirt as Kurt fumbled for his keys. The lights blinked, and Dave began walking over to the passenger side. Cautiously, Kurt got into the car and just sat there, not knowing what to do or say. He could feel Dave's stare at him from across the car, but kept his eyes trained on the steering wheel.

Dave cleared his throat. "We should probably get out of here. I took a cab, so you can drive me to my motel. I think it's the least you can do," he said. Kurt, still not saying anything, started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. They didn't speak at all on the drive, other than Dave giving Kurt the address of the Days Inn so Kurt could put it in his GPS. After about 10 minutes, the SUV pulled into the motel parking lot, and parked near the entrance.

They sat in continued silence for a moment, until Dave shrugged and reached for the door. "Wait," said Kurt quietly. Dave turned to look at him, and Kurt took a deep breath before speaking. "Thank you. For helping me out tonight. You're right, I was in over my head. I don't know why you helped me, but I appreciate it."

"Seriously, Hummel, what were you doing there?" Dave responded. "You couldn't have picked a worse place."

"I tried to go to The Mean Bull first, but it's closed. I didn't want to drive all the way back without even getting into a bar, and saw the other place was really close."

"Proximity isn't the best way to pick a gay bar, really. Cocktail Daddy's isn't bad, but it's on the other side of town."

"Kind of an expert for a closet case, aren't you?" asked Kurt sarcastically.

Dave gave Kurt a dry look. "Actually, yes. I mean, they're really the only places I can be out, and I can only make it up here every few weeks without anyone figuring out what I'm doing. So when I am here, I try to hit as many places as I can." He smiled faintly at Kurt's surprised look. "It's too bad The Mean Bull got busted. That place would have been right up your alley. Pretty twinks like you from wall to wall. I don't go there much, though. The music gives me a headache, and I'm not really the type most of those guys go for anyway." His smile disappeared. "As you know."

Kurt looked down, and felt a need to change the subject. "So when did you start coming up here?" he asked.

"The weekend after you transferred to Dalton."

Kurt's head whipped up. "What?"

"Look Kurt, I know I did some shitty, creepy things to you." Dave said. When you actually changed schools to get away from me, I realized that I'd become someone I never thought I could be. I was…dangerous, and completely messed up. I knew the only way I wasn't going to wind up killing somebody else, or myself, was to at least start accepting what I was. I figured Cleveland was far enough away. There's Columbus, of course, but I didn't think driving past Westerville on my way to and from there was a very good idea." He paused. "Anyway, when it all gets to be too much, I come up here to blow off some steam. I hang out, I drink a little, I fuck a lot, and by the time I get home it's enough to get me by for another few weeks. I don't slam people into lockers hard enough to bruise them anymore, and my grades are back up. It's not great, but it's a hell of a lot better than it was."

"Wow," said Kurt, softly. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm going to ask you a third time, Kurt. If you don't answer me, I'm getting out of the car and we'll both pretend that none of this happened." He met Kurt's eyes steadily. "What are you doing up here? It's obvious it's your first time on the scene in Cleveland, and unlike me, you aren't trying to hide anything from the folks back home. You're at a boarding school full of guys, and statistically, some of have them to be gay too. I know for a fact at least one of them is, that perfect Ken doll who nearly outed me on the quad. So what's the deal?"

"The deal is, the perfect school turned out to not be so perfect after all," Kurt said. "And the perfect Ken doll was equally disappointing. Nothing is ever perfect, or even very effing good most of the time, and I'm tired of holding off on things because I'm waiting for the right time or the right person. Neither of those things are ever going to exist for me, I'm pretty sure. I'm tired of being alone, and I'm even more tired of feeling like maybe I'm so unlikable, I deserve to be."

"You're not unlikable, Kurt," said Dave. "I liked you just fine, although you can see where that got us."

Kurt felt the corner of his mouth quirk up in a half smile. "The point is, it's unlikely that I'm going to find someone to connect with emotionally, at least not for a long time. Everyone else seems to be fine with casual sex, so why do I make things even harder on myself by abstaining?" He looked out the window for a minute, unable to believe he was having this conversation with Dave. It was positively surreal. "I came up here to lose my virginity. But apparently, I can't even do that right. I'm going back to Dalton the same pathetic virgin I was when I left." He put his head in his hands, despairing.

The inside of the car was quiet for a while. Then, Dave spoke softly. "Not necessarily."

Kurt took his head out of his hands and looked over at Dave, wide-eyed. _Surely he wasn't suggesting…_

"If you're not interested, no problem." Dave had a casual tone to his voice, but it was a little higher pitched than usual. "It's just, I could, you know, help you out with that. If you want."

Kurt blinked. He thought about how Dave had bullied him at school. Then he thought about how he'd saved his ass (literally) at the bar tonight, and how it had felt to have Dave's tongue in his mouth and his hands on Dave's chest. He looked over at Dave, who was reclining in the corner between the door and the back of his seat. He took in his stubbled chin, unbuttoned shirt, and leather clad thighs. He thought about going back to Dalton and idly mentioning to Blaine that not only was he no longer a virgin, but he'd lost his maiden tag to none other than Dave Karofsky.

He smiled and met Dave's eyes again. "Okay."

**_A very Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it! I know many of you are probably quite busy with holiday plans, but I'd love to see a few reviews under my tree. ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews and holiday wishes! They are much appreciated. I am off on a 10 hour drive to visit family tomorrow, so I really wanted to crank this one out before I leave. **_

_**I usually write Kurt as more aggressive sexually, since on the show I'm always so blown away by his bravery and confidence. It was kinda fun to write him as innocent and unsure this time around. **_

Kurt followed Dave into the lobby of the hotel and over to the bank of elevators. Dave hit the button for the 5th floor, and they both walked through the silver doors when they opened. They were standing next to each other silently as the elevator ascended, when Kurt felt a slight touch on his fingers. Looking down, he saw that Dave was trying to snag Kurt's smaller hand with his own. Kurt reached out with his fingers slightly and let a small smile appear as he felt them brush and catch against Dave's. As the doors opened, Dave gave Kurt's hand a slight squeeze, then released it as he walked forward and led the way to his room. Stopping in front of a door marked 524, Dave reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet before fishing a plastic key card out.

He met Kurt's eyes for the first time since they'd left the car, looking at Kurt questioningly. "You sure about this?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. I think so," replied Kurt.

Dave's gaze became more intense, and he brought his hand to Kurt's arm, stroking it up and down. "You need to _know _so," he said. "Once I get you in this room, you're not coming out until morning. You're not coming out until I've had you, every way I can." Kurt shivered a little at his words, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Dave held the key card up. "Once I use this, you're mine for the rest of the night. So I'll ask you again. Are you sure about this, Kurt?"

Kurt closed his eyes and considered for a minute, searching the corners of his mind and heart for second thoughts. There were none, so he opened his eyes and looked at Dave, hooking a finger at the top button of Dave's shirt. "Yes, Dave," he said firmly. "I'm sure."

Dave turned to swipe the card through the lock, but Kurt thought he spotted a smile on his face before he lost sight of it. The red light on the door turned green, and Dave swung the door inward, indicating with a nod of his head that Kurt should enter the room first. Kurt walked into a room that could only be described as completely generic. There was a queen sized bed with neutral bedding, a TV console, a few lamps, and a couple of non-descript framed prints on the walls. There appeared to be an open duffel bag at the foot of the bed, likely containing a change of clothes and other provisions for an overnight trip. _It's not like he left his house wearing __**those**__ pants_, thought Kurt.

Not knowing what else to do with himself, Kurt sat at the foot of the bed and folded his hands in his lap. Dave looked at him in a way that was sort of…fond? The corner of Dave's mouth kicked up in a smile, and he shook his head a little.

"What?" said Kurt.

"Nothing. You're just so damn cute, Kurt." His smile grew as he took in Kurt's blush. "Sitting there on my bed, all buttoned up and shy. You probably don't even realize how fucking hot that makes me."

Kurt's mouth went dry. "Uh, no. Not really."

Dave came closer to Kurt, and knelt on the floor in front of him. He put a large hand on Kurt's knee and squeezed. "It makes me really hot. You have on way too many clothes, Kurt. I can't wait to get you out of them." He brought his hands to the buttons of Kurt's grey cardigan, making short work of them and stripping the outer garment off. Kurt felt his heart begin to race, and his nervousness must have shown in his face. Dave cupped one of Kurt's cheeks, and brought his head forward to softly kiss the other. He continued to drop soft, non-threatening kisses to the side of Kurt's face and along his jaw, and Kurt was amazed at how wonderful it felt. He felt…cherished, whether or not that had anything to do with Dave's actual emotions.

Enjoying the sweet kisses, he felt a tugging at his neck, and realized Dave was undoing his bowtie. Kurt gasped softly, and Dave took advantage of his slightly open mouth. He pressed his lips to Kurt's, letting go of his cheek and dedicating both hands to the task of releasing him from the confines of his tie. This time Dave gently slipped only a little of his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, prodding gently at the slippery flesh he found, encouraging the smaller boy to actively participate instead of just being led. Kurt rubbed his tongue experimentally against Dave's, and the hot slide was even more arousing than it had been on the dance floor earlier. Dave succeeded in loosening Kurt's tie and dragged it off, never breaking their kiss. His hands moved to the buttons of Kurt's oxford shirt, and Kurt felt the cool air of the motel room on his chest as they were undone one by one. When all of them had been released, Dave broke the kiss, wanting to savor the moment as the pearly skin was revealed to him for the first time. Kurt and Dave had shared the locker room during Kurt's brief tenure as kicker, but Dave had always made it a point to never, ever go in there until he saw Kurt leave first, completely dressed.

He pushed back from Kurt a bit, and brought his hands to the sides of the open shirt. They looked strong and dark against the crisp white cotton, as Dave slid the garment off Kurt's delicate shoulders. Without even realizing he was doing it, Kurt lifted his arms so Dave could tug the shirt off his arms, leaving him completely bare-chested. Both young men were in a sensual haze, stopping all movement for a moment while Dave absorbed the sight of Kurt's taut, hairless torso and small pink nipples. Kurt, for his part, watched Dave watching him, observing how Dave's nostrils flared and his breath sped up as he ogled him. Kurt had never really felt desired before, and it was a heady, wonderful feeling.

Dave's hands came up and came to rest gently on the sides of Kurt's ribcage, thumbs stroking the soft skin he found there. Kurt trembled. _Oh my God_, he thought. _This is really happening. _He opened up his mouth, not really sure what was going to come out. "Dave?" he asked shakily.

Dave's hands didn't still, but he raised his face to Kurt's. "Yeah?" he said, his voice a little rough.

"What was your first time like?" He hoped it was an okay question to ask.

Dave's thumbs stopped moving for a moment, and his hands tightened almost imperceptivity on Kurt's sides. He closed his eyes, thinking for a moment, then opened them and resumed the soft stroking. "I got picked up by a guy at Cocktail Daddy's. I was so green back then, I think he could tell I was a virginal closet case from across the room. He was older, but not too old. Maybe in his 30's somewhere. He wasn't crazy good-looking or anything, but he had nice brown eyes and was in good shape. We went back to his place, and it was…well, kind of like this. He was pretty gentle, especially at first. He had condoms and plenty of lube, and he took his time with me. And when I left his place in the morning, I wasn't a virgin anymore."

"Did you ever see him again?" asked Kurt, not really sure why he was asking.

"We didn't stay in touch or anything, if that's what you mean. I didn't come up here looking for a _boyfriend_, Kurt. I just needed sex. I needed to accept and explore what I really was, that's all." He paused. "I've seen him at the bars a couple of times since, but we haven't gotten together again. I doubt we ever will. I'm more into trying out everything on the menu, instead of sticking with a favorite entrée, if you get what I mean." His lips curved up in a seductive grin, and one of his hands left Kurt's side and began to travel down to the fly of the bright red pants. "And tonight? You're on the menu. You're tonight's _special_."

Kurt moaned as Dave undid the button and zipper of his pants. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's pants and underwear, preparing to slide them over and off his slim hips. "Wait," gasped Kurt, and Dave stopped moving instantly. He looked at Kurt with a quirked eyebrow. Kurt licked his lips. "I don't want to be the only one with my clothes off," he said. He brought his hands to the top button of Dave's shirt. "Besides, I…" he trailed off, blushing furiously again.

"You…?" replied Dave.

Kurt closed his eyes in embarrassment. "I like to look at you with your shirt off. I like your chest, it…makes me excited." When he opened his eyes though, he calmed a bit to see that his words had made Dave very happy indeed, and he didn't look like he was about to make fun of Kurt at all.

Dave pushed Kurt's hands away gently. "I'm glad," he said, simply, undoing the buttons himself quickly and tossing the shirt on the floor. He let Kurt slide his eyes all over Dave's amazing chest for a minute, then picked up where he left off, reaching for Kurt's pants. This time they slid off smoothly with no protest, and Kurt found himself sitting completely nude on the end of the bed. Dave appeared to like what he was seeing; his mouth was slightly open, and his pupils were dilated. Kurt was pale as marble everywhere, the only hair on his body a light dusting on his arms and legs, and a thin trail from his navel that led into slightly thicker hair at his groin. Dave reached for the hard column of flesh that rose straight up from the hair with one hand, and petted Kurt's pubic hair with the other. He gave a little snort of laughter that surprised Kurt.

"What's the matter?" he asked, worrying. He wasn't huge or anything, and hopefully Dave wasn't laughing because it was the smallest penis he'd ever seen. Kurt didn't have a whole lot to compare to, because despite how all the straight guys freaked out at the possibility, he was well aware you weren't supposed to check out other guy's "junk". But you couldn't help but catch a glimpse at in the locker room or at the urinals, and based on what he'd seen of Blaine working in and out of Luke, he figured he was at least average. Maybe more.

Dave shook his head slightly at Kurt's concerned look, grinning. "Nothing," he said. "It's just, you're all fancy down here too. I love it."

Kurt sighed in relief, and smiled back a bit. It wasn't like he waxed or anything, or cropped the hair down there into shapes like he heard girls sometimes did. But he did trim things back in that area with scissors on a regular basis. He liked being neatly groomed all over his body, even the parts that only he got to see. _Well, until now…_

Dave began to stroke Kurt's cock up and down slowly, with a firm grip. "Uhhhhnh," groaned Kurt, at the sensation. It was entirely different than when he jerked himself off. Dave's hand was much bigger, and his grip tighter than what Kurt used on himself. Plus, just the idea that someone else - that Dave - was doing it to him was thrilling. He fisted his hands in the bedspread, watching as Dave worked the loose skin over the hard muscles, eyes intently focused on what he was doing. After just a few minutes, the insides of Kurt's thighs started to tremble, a sure sign that his orgasm was right round the corner. "D...Dave?" he managed to stammer out. "You might want to stop for a minute."

Dave looked up at Kurt, not slowing his ministrations in the least. "And why would I want to do that?" he said in a deep voice that made Kurt even hotter.

"Because I'm going to…I'm going to come." He knew he shouldn't be discomfited speaking bluntly to Dave, considering that he was totally naked and getting what felt like a legendary hand job from his former bully. Still, Kurt had never been one to talk about sex with anyone in detail before, not even Mercedes or Blaine, and he was flustered.

"That's kind of the point, Kurt," Dave said dryly, still tugging away on Kurt's erection. The tip was beginning to leak pre-come, and Kurt was having a hard time concentrating on the conversation.

"But…ohhhhhhhhhhh," Kurt cried out, barely hanging by a thread. He counted backwards from 10 to get some control back. "If I come, it'll be all over. I was hoping for more than…oooooh…second base tonight."

Dave slid his hand down Kurt's cock to the base, gripped there tightly and stopped moving. He looked into Kurt's heavy lidded eyes, his gaze slightly humorous. "Kurt, you're 17 years old right?" Kurt nodded. "And you're a virgin, too?"

_Well, duh_, thought Kurt. He nodded again, feeling a bead of sweat drip down from his hairline.

Dave started stroking again. "Then you're not going to have a problem getting hard again, Fancy. Take it from someone who knows. This is just to take the edge off, so we can take our time with some of the more…_advanced_ stuff, later." He leered at Kurt, and began jerking Kurt's member faster and harder.

Kurt felt every bit of the desire he'd temporarily held back come boiling up instantly, overwhelming him. He felt a nearly painful coiling in his balls, and an actual burn as his semen rushed up. Milky fluid, flying up higher than Kurt had ever seen before, began shooting out of his cock, and Dave continued to rub at him briskly, using the come as lubrication. He felt everything inside of him seize up in pleasure he'd never imagined, tingling and ricocheting into every corner of his body. Distantly, he heard himself keening and sobbing in a pitch even he hadn't known he was capable of. The shattering climax, combined with the emotional impact of everything that had happened previously, was simply too much for Kurt. He heard a buzzing in his ears, and saw bright spots at the corners of his eyes.

He vaguely heard Dave say, "Kurt, are you okay?" in a worried voice, and then everything went dark. Kurt Hummel had passed out cold.

_**Okay, so this was going to be a three chapter piece, but now it's looking like probably 4 chapters plus a brief epilogue. I'll be out of town for a week, but it's pretty boring there and I get a good amount of free time usually. I'm bringing my laptop, so hopefully I can get this finished by Saturday. **_

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Reviews make me happier than just about anything, and reading them on my phone will make that hideous drive go so much faster. boldlikeblack, I hope you liked "blackout inducing Dave", BB! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks so much to everyone for reviews on the last chapter, and for those of you who read and reviewed my one-shot, "Not Your Usual Halftime Show". It's really helped my muse to keep plugging along, seeing as I'm trapped in a one-horse town that makes Lima look like a booming metropolis. Srsly. :P**_

_**Okay, we're on to the main event, the deflowering of one Kurt 'Elizabeth' Hummel by David Karofsky. *rubs hands together gleefully* We're actually going to get both boys POV's in this chapter, which I hope you enjoy. Oh, and by the way, it's super dirty. Absolutely filthy - I should really be ashamed of myself. XD**_

The first thing Kurt felt when he came to was a cool, damp pressure on his forehead. It felt good, and he nuzzled into it a bit, making a small noise. He was nice and warm otherwise, his head supported by something a little too firm to be a pillow, and surrounded by a lovely spicy scent. From above his head, he heard a soft voice. "Kurt, you awake?" he heard Dave say.

Dave shifted a little, so that he could look into Kurt's face. Kurt gazed at his eyes, beautifully hazel and clouded with concern. He tried his voice out. "Yeah, I am," he said. "What happened?"

Dave gave a small smile, and some of the worry disappeared. "You fainted," he said. "You scared the shit out of me, actually. I thought you'd had a stroke or something." He dabbed the cool washcloth against Kurt's brow. "Jeeze, Kurt, I thought _I _was tightly wound. I never imagined you'd pass out from a hand job, of all things."

Kurt blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," replied Dave. "Kinda flattering, really." He winked, then moved the cloth aside and pressed a kiss in its place. "Seriously, though, when was the last time you ate something?"

Kurt thought about it. "I had a sandwich in the cafeteria at lunch, around noon. I just picked at it mostly, though. I was nervous about tonight," he admitted.

Dave looked at the clock radio on the bedside table. "That was almost 12 hours ago." He shook his head. "I bet you haven't had anything to drink either, other than a sip of that prissy martini at the bar earlier." Kurt shook his head. "Your blood sugar probably got too low, and I bet you're dehydrated. Although I'm sure my amazing beating off skills had _something_ to do with it too." He snickered a little, and unwound his arm from Kurt's neck. He slid out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Kurt. He noticed that he was still nude, but that Dave had thoughtfully pulled the covers over him.

Dave pulled his shirt on and grabbed his wallet. "I'm going to the vending machine to get you a bottle of water and some snacks. You should probably have something more substantial, but at this hour it's the best I can do."

Kurt looked at Dave, and felt something a little more tender than lust or desire spear through his chest. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I appreciate it."

Dave's head tilted slightly, and his eyes softened. "You're welcome. I'll take good care of you tonight, Kurt," he said. "I promise." He waited a beat, then raised an eyebrow. "Besides, you're going to need all your strength for what I've got planned. So rest up while I'm gone."

He left the room, and Kurt flopped back on the pillows. He ran his hand down his torso, realizing that Dave had cleaned him off. At the very least, he didn't feel any residue of come on his body. He thought back to how masterfully Dave had stroked him off, and felt his prick harden slightly. _I guess he was right_, thought Kurt. _I could be ready for round 2, no problem._

He heard the whir of the automatic lock, and Dave entered the room again. He dropped a bottle of water on the bed, along with a small packet of salted peanuts, a bag of Sun Chips, and a granola bar with raisins. "This is the healthiest stuff I could find," he said.

Kurt pushed himself up against the headboard. "It looks great," he said, immediately trying to open the peanuts. His stomach growled a bit, and he reddened. It seemed really weird to be wolfing down as much nourishment as he could so Dave could ravish him.

Luckily, Dave picked up on his discomfort. "I'm going to take a shower while you eat," he said. He walked to the bathroom and Kurt heard the rush of water in the pipes. He worked his way through everything Dave had purchased for him, and drained the bottle of water dry. As he was licking the last of the salt off his fingers, he heard the water turn off. He pushed the wrappers off the bed onto the floor, and lay back against the pillows.

Dave exited the bathroom, and Kurt's mouth watered. His broad chest was dotted with droplets, and a plain white towel was knotted around his waist. He walked up to the side of the bed, and gently caressed Kurt's shoulder. "Get enough to eat?" he asked.

Kurt's eyes, on level with Dave's terrycloth covered crotch, widened slightly. "Yeah, I did," he said. "Thanks again."

Dave's hand casually flicked at the knot of his towel, exposing his cock to Kurt for the first time. It was rock hard, standing out straight from a thatch of dark, unruly pubic hair, and quite a bit bigger than what Kurt himself possessed. "Do you have room for more?" Dave asked seductively.

Kurt reached out with a shaking hand. He gripped Dave's penis with his fist, and working on instinct alone, tugged him forward. He rolled on his side, the head of Dave's cock mere millimeters from his mouth. He opened his mouth to say yes, and Dave pushed inside without warning. The "yes" came out as "mmf" as he found his lips and tongue immobilized by the large object.

Dave pushed his hips forward gently, then withdrew. He started with about a third of his length, then stroked gradually deeper into Kurt's mouth, murmuring encouragement the whole time. "Oh, yeah…that's so good. God, Kurt, your mouth is so wet…so hot…" Kurt had no idea what to do, though he was definitely enjoying the feel of the hardness in his mouth and Dave's reactions. Dave threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Kurt's head. "Suck on it, Kurt," he instructed gently. "Move your tongue, it'll make it even better for me." Kurt did as instructed, and was rewarded by a loud moan from Dave. "That's it. Just like that, you're doing such a good job, baby."

Kurt was surprised at how warm Dave's praise made him feel inside, and he shivered when he addressed him as "baby". Encouraged, Kurt began to squeeze the previously passive hand at the base of Dave's cock. It was apparently a good move, because Dave moaned again and his thrusts grew more forceful. On one particular push, the head made contact with the back of Kurt's throat, and he choked a bit. Dave's thrusts immediately became less rough. He looked down at Kurt. "You okay?" he asked. Kurt nodded, but Dave withdrew anyway. He pushed at Kurt's shoulder, indicating he should lie down on his back.

Once there, Dave arranged the pillows behind Kurt's head so that he was propped up slightly, and tugged the covers off his pale body. He smiled at the smaller boy, then climbed onto the bed and straddled Kurt's chest. He supported most of his weight on his knees, so as not to crush him. Kurt stared up at him, wondering what Dave had in mind, but he didn't have to wait long. Dave took a hold of his erection and pumped it a couple of times, making sure it was nice and hard. He then placed it against Kurt's baby-soft cheek and began to rub it back and forth. He moved it around a little as he continued to thrust, creating silky friction all over Kurt's face. "Give me some of that beautiful tongue, Fancy," he said commandingly, and Kurt decided that he liked that pet name even better than "baby".

He brought his tongue out as instructed, swiping fast, hot licks whenever Dave's cock was within reach. Kurt's face quickly became wet with his own saliva, and the secretions from Dave's tip. The sight inflamed Dave's desire even further. "Oh, God," he groaned. He reached behind him to grasp Kurt's half-hard member, and jerked it rapidly to full stiffness. Kurt's mouth opened in a moan, and suddenly the head of Dave's cock went into it as he thrust forward. The feeling was sublime, even for Kurt, who couldn't believe that something this crude could turn him on so much. Dave began talking, and his filthy words made Kurt hotter still. "Christ, baby!" he exclaimed. "Such a good little cocksucker…I always knew it. You take it so good." Dave's eyes became glassy, but he never lost eye contact with Kurt. "Feels so amazing…to fuck your face like this. Oh, shiiiit…" He began yanking on Kurt's prick behind him harder than ever, and saw in those wide green eyes exactly the moment when his movements urged Kurt into his second orgasm of the night. Dave felt hot come splash against his back, and Kurt gurgled around his cock incomprehensibly.

Dave pulled his erection out of Kurt's mouth. As much as he wanted to come down Kurt's throat, in this position he knew it would choke the inexperienced boy beneath him unpleasantly. He grasped his hardness in one hand, and pulled Kurt's hand up with the other, wrapping his slender, limp fingers around it and squeezing with his own larger ones. Kurt was breathless, his chest, neck and cheeks flushed red from his climax. Dave used both of their hands to jerk himself off roughly. "Open your mouth," he gritted out. "Open it _wide_, Fancy. I've got something for you." As soon as he saw those luscious lips part, Dave let go with a roar, spurting creamy semen all over Kurt's face. Some of it fell into Kurt's open mouth, and his orgasm became even more intense as he saw Kurt reflexively swallowing it down.

He shifted to the side and collapsed next to Kurt, both of them gasping for air. After a few minutes, their breathing became more normal, and Dave turned onto his side to look at Kurt. His eyes were closed, and Dave was overcome with how even more gorgeous he found Kurt's aquiline features, when they were decorated with his spendings. He lifted a hand and lazily drew a finger through the messiness, tracing little patterns across Kurt's cheeks and nose. Kurt's eyes opened, and he rolled over on his side as well, a goofy grin on his face. Dave found him irresistible, and pressed their lips together in a kiss, not minding the taste or feel of his own come. He brought his hand to the small of Kurt's back, pressing their pelvises together, and Kurt gave a sweet little whimper at the feeling.

Dave released Kurt's lips and lightly kissed his forehead before drawing back. He reached over the side of the bed and picked up his discarded towel, and used it to wipe both of their faces off. When they were clean, he tossed it away and gathered Kurt into his arms. He pulled up the covers, and Kurt nuzzled into his broad chest, enjoying the feel of the silky hair against his cheek. His breathing became slow and deep, and Dave was wondering if he had drifted off when Kurt spoke in a near whisper. "Was I okay?" he asked.

Dave's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, and he put his finger under Kurt's chin to meet their eyes. One look at Kurt told Dave he wasn't just asking for form's sake. He really didn't know if he'd been good, and Dave felt a pang when he recalled himself asking his first lover the exact same question. He stroked a finger down Kurt's cheek, and gave the same answer he'd been given. "Of course you were, Kurt. You were wonderful," he said. "Just perfect." It was nothing but the absolute truth. Kurt blushed adorably, and snuggled back into Dave's chest again. They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, allowing their bodies and minds a chance to recharge.

Soon enough, though, Dave felt the stirrings of desire as he contemplated the next part of the evening. He had never imagined, in all of his wildest dreams, that he would get to touch and kiss and caress Kurt Hummel. The slender boy had been his number one sexual fantasy fodder since 8th grade, and the reality of having that smooth skin and fine bone structure under his hands was incredible. He had spoken truthfully when he told Kurt earlier that he liked variety, and based on the guys he'd actually slept with one would be hard pressed to say he had a type. But Kurt was the original archetype of his desire for men, there was no arguing with that.

Kurt was also feeling his body perk up a bit, refreshed from the brief respite. As much as he had fantasized about his first time being with Blaine, who was as smooth and polished as himself, he doubted he could have ever felt as commanded by and protected as he had been with Dave. Kurt had always been drawn to boys bigger and stronger than himself anyway, and he knew he had lied when he told Dave all those months ago in the locker room that he wasn't his type. Physically, he absolutely was, and if he had been as nice to Kurt on occasion as Finn had been, he probably would have developed a monster crush on Dave easily. But Dave's cruelty had turned him ugly in Kurt's eyes, which was why he'd thrown the bitchy insults in his face back then. Now, however, with Dave being kind to him, he found his physical attributes very stimulating indeed.

Dave's hands began to wander up and down Kurt's smooth back, causing Kurt to shiver delightedly. Dave rolled Kurt under him and began to kiss him deeply; Kurt responded, finally feeling some confidence in his technique. They made out blissfully for a good long while, rubbing their warm, naked bodies against each other under the covers. It was wonderfully intimate, and if each of them wondered briefly if this was turning into more than just sex, it remained undiscussed. Dave kissed his way down Kurt's body, licking and sucking and nibbling the whole way. He shrugged the covers off his shoulders so he could see all of Kurt beneath him, writhing and gasping in pleasure.

He got down to Kurt's dick, which was beginning to firm up a bit, and trailed soft kisses down the length. Happily, Kurt figured that maybe it was his turn to be on the receiving end of a blow job, but Dave surprised him yet again. Dave hooked one big hand under each of his knees and pulled back, spreading Kurt's shapely legs so high and wide, his ass lifted off the bed slightly. Kurt flushed at the position; it made him feel more exposed and vulnerable that he'd ever felt in his life before. Dave began to tongue his testicles, drawing the loose skin into his mouth from time to time. "Ohhhhhhhh…" he moaned. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Dave sucked one of Kurt's balls completely in his mouth and hummed a little, causing Kurt to emit a high-pitched squeak. Releasing it, Dave kissed down to Kurt's perineum and began nibbling and sucking gently on the sensitive area. Kurt's moans turned into whimpers, and he wondered if it were possible to actually die from pleasure. "Oh God, Dave," he cried. "That feels so _good_." In response, he felt Dave tighten his grip on his knees, then rub his thumbs against the sides in little circles.

Dave abandoned Kurt's perineum and moved further back, bringing his tongue to the rosebud of Kurt's anus. Kurt's eyes went so wide he thought they might pop right out, and he gave a yelp of surprise. Dave alternated between lapping with the flat of his tongue and poking with the stiff point of it, driving Kurt right out of his mind. "Ohhhhhhh…Jesus _Christ_, Karofsky!" he shouted mindlessly, staring at Dave's head buried in his ass. "What are you…uhhhnh…what are you _doing_ to me?"

Dave looked up at Kurt, and smirked. "I'm rimming you, Fancy," he said. "You like?"

"Ruh…ruh…rimming?" Kurt stuttered.

Dave laughed softly and shook his head. "Yes, _rimming_, Kurt." He paused to take a long, slow lave over Kurt's hole, his eyes locked on Kurt's. He watched Kurt's eyes roll back, and hoped the poor kid wasn't going to pass out again. Kurt was flushed, sweaty and disheveled; quite possibly the most beautiful fucking thing Dave had ever seen. "Don't you ever watch porn?" asked Dave.

Kurt's eyes focused again. "No. I've always been too freaked out at the thought of my dad finding it," he said. "He wouldn't be mad, but it would gross him out, and I don't want him to be disgusted by me."

Dave nodded. God knew he was terrified of his parents finding his porno DVD stash, hidden in the drop ceiling of his closet. And his laptop, when he wasn't on it, was secured in a locked drawer of his desk. "Well, Kurt, rimming is a way to get you all worked up and ready for the main event, when I pry open this sweet little hole of yours for the first time." He buried his mouth in Kurt's ass again, noisily sucking and tonguing away, and loving every one of Kurt's pleasurable cries. Kurt's innocence obviously went beyond the physical, and it surprised Dave. Kurt always seemed so into being gay, Dave had always figured he must have known all sorts of stuff, even if he hadn't personally experienced it. Being someone's first was a heady enough experience, but truly being the first person to introduce Kurt to what it meant to be a sexual being was a huge turn-on for Dave. After everything he'd done to Kurt, he loved that he was going to help him discover a previously unknown part of himself. It just made it all the more intimate, and arousing for Dave.

He let go of one of Kurt's knees, and brought the hand to his ass cheek, stroking gently. "Turn over," he said, and Kurt obediently flipped over on to his stomach. He grasped Kurt's hips and pulled him up to his knees, pressing a quick kiss to his tailbone. Kurt's perfect - _literally_ perfect - ass raised up to Dave was nothing short of amazing. It was tighter, smoother and paler than Dave had been able to imagine. He caressed it repeatedly, before coming back to himself and reaching into the bedside table for the bottle of lube he'd stashed there upon checking in. He held up the small bottle and squeezed a glob of fluid onto his fingers, but only brought a single one to Kurt's ass. He rubbed at the hole a bit, then entered up to the first knuckle only. Kurt grunted, his back arching up instinctively.

Dave worked the little bit of his finger in, back and forth, and Kurt winced a little. It didn't really hurt, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. "Try to relax, Kurt," Dave said. "I can feel how you're already clenching around my finger. Just let go, baby." He began to move the finger from side to side, trying to loosen the tight ring of muscle. Kurt took a deep breath and let it out, releasing the tension from his body. It made a big difference, and soon Dave's finger was moving smoothly and effortlessly. "I'm going to add another one," said Dave. "Same thing; deep breath, then blow it out." He gently rubbed the small of Kurt's back as the boy beneath him complied. As the last bit of air left Kurt's lungs, Dave pressed a second finger in.

"Ah!" exclaimed Kurt, rearing up. The second finger was creating a pinching, burning sensation that was slightly painful, but there was a whisper of pleasure beneath it.

Dave tried to calm him. "Shhhhhhhh. I know, it hurts a little," Dave said soothingly. "But you can work through it. You're doing so good, Kurt."

The combination of Dave's words and the soft circles on his back worked their magic, and Kurt felt himself relax again. Dave began to separate and scissor the two fingers inside him, and although it felt different, it didn't hurt. He felt Dave's hand move from his lower back down to his left ass cheek and stroke softly. "Okay, Kurt," he said. "This is going to be the toughest one to take, but I know you can do it." His hand descended further and began to rub his perineum, causing sparks of pleasure that had Kurt gasping. When Kurt was completely aroused and distracted, he added a third finger, working it in steadily.

"Ahhh, owwwww!" cried Kurt. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. "Oh God, Dave, it _hurts_."

"I know, I know, baby," Dave crooned. "It'll be all worth it in the end, I promise. I'll make you feel so good. But getting there isn't easy, not your first time." He noted that his words seemed to be distracting Kurt from the pain a little, so he kept talking. "It's not a vagina, Kurt. Our asses aren't exactly designed for two way traffic." He was pleased to hear a muffled snort of laughter from where Kurt had the side of his face pressed into the bed. "I'm preparing you as much as I can, but you're _so_ tight, Fancy." Kurt shivered, and Dave took it as an excellent sign. "God, I can't wait to be inside you. You're going to be the best thing I've ever felt, I just know it." Dave bent over and tenderly kissed Kurt's tailbone again, his tongue swiping at the perspiration that had collected there. He felt Kurt's channel loosen and heard him moan Dave's name simultaneously, and suddenly the movement of his three large fingers became an easy glide. Dave was already hard, but he took his free hand off Kurt and began to stroke his erection, knowing that being as hard as possible could only help things along. He occasionally dropped his cock on Kurt's ass cheeks and rubbed, which caused both boys to groan aloud at the silky slide.

Finally, Dave was convinced Kurt was about as ready as he'd ever be. He slowly withdrew his fingers, causing Kurt to prop himself up on his elbows and look back. Dave put the non-lubed hand on Kurt's shoulder and pulled him up, so they were pressed back to front. He sucked on Kurt's neck, drawing blood to the surface and whimpers from Kurt's throat. "Touch yourself," Dave commanded, and Kurt eagerly grabbed his semi-hard on and started pulling on it. "Oh yeah," Dave growled. "I love to watch you do that. A little faster, Kurt." He loved seeing how obedient Kurt was in response to his directions. "Keep doing that," he said, releasing Kurt's shoulder and nudging him back down onto the bed.

Dave reached over to the nightstand drawer and grabbed out a strip of condoms. He tore one off and open, rolling it on with one hand. Kurt started slightly at the noise, but continued to jerk off as Dave had instructed. Dave squirted a copious amount of lube on his cock and spread it all over with his hand, then added more to his fingers and brought them to Kurt's hole. He lubricated the outside and inside generously, noting with satisfaction how easy it was to slip a finger or two inside now. He brought the head of his cock to Kurt and pressed little bit, testing. Kurt's head whipped up, and Dave reached over to stroke his hair. "This is it," he said firmly. "I'm coming inside, Fancy. I can take it really slow, but honestly, I think that'll make it hurt more." His hand left Kurt's head and began to gently massage his trembling back. "The first…breach, it's best to do it like ripping off a band-aid. It's the worst part, but once you get past it, it gets better. I promise." He pushed tentatively again. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded, breathing heavily. "Yes. I'm ready." He swallowed. "I'm ready, Dave." This was really going to happen; he was really going to lose his virginity tonight, just as he had planned. It was scary and satisfying and hot as hell all at the same time. Dave was so sure of himself, so confident, and as bizarre as it sounded, Kurt trusted him completely. At least for tonight.

"Good. Just a couple of things," replied Dave. "Whatever happens, don't stop beating off. You need the pleasure to get through the pain. And when I start to push, I need you to bear down. It might seem like you're trying to push me out, but it'll actually open you up more. Can you do those two things for me, Kurt?"

Kurt turned around to meet his eyes and nodded, then turned back. Dave noted the continuous movement of his elbow as he obediently continued to stroke himself. Dave put both of his hands on Kurt's slender hips and grasped firmly. He gave two more gentle pushes, then rocked his pelvis forward sharply and penetrated Kurt. He kept going, never stopping or slowing until the head of his cock was completely inside. The tight pressure almost had him coming instantly, and it was really only his concern for Kurt that held him back.

Kurt gave a high, barely choked off scream at the invasion. The pain was enormous, and he began to sob quietly, his tears wetting the sheet below him. He tried to keep jerking off like Dave had instructed, but he just couldn't feel anything over the burning ache. Slowly, he realized Dave had stopped moving, and was murmuring comfortingly. "It's okay, Kurt. You're okay, baby. That was the hardest part, and it's all over now." His hands left Kurt's hips and began to run his hands over any and every part of Kurt within reach. He put his hand where Kurt was limply stroking his barely hard penis and took over briefly, tugging with firm, hard pulls. He leaned over until his chest was flat against Kurt's back, and Kurt was consoled greatly by the contact. Dave spoke directly into Kurt's ear. "I know it hurts so bad at first, but it's getting better, isn't it?"

Kurt considered. The pain was still there, but it wasn't nearly as sharp or overwhelming as it had been at first. He nodded, sniffling.

"You're so brave, Kurt," Dave mumbled. "You did so well. And you feel so fucking good around me." Kurt's cock, now hard again due to Dave's expert touch, twitched in Dave's hand. Dave was relieved. "Can I move a little, Kurt? I promise, I'll go slow this time." It was taking every molecule of his being to not start sawing away, and he needed to move soon before he lost the tenuous grip on his control. Kurt nodded again, and Dave pressed a kiss to his damp temple. He continued to kiss down the length of Kurt's spine, watching in delight as the pale skin goosepimpled in his wake. When he got to the last vertebra he straightened up and, turning over the jerking off duties to Kurt once again, moved his hands back to their original place on Kurt's hips.

He pushed his hips forward, just a bare millimeter, then withdrew slightly, groaning. Kurt inhaled sharply, but didn't protest otherwise, so Dave continued with a patience he hadn't known he possessed. Ever so gradually he slid in further and further, stopping occasionally to soothe his lover or add a little more lube. Finally, he was able to slide home, his balls fetching up against Kurt's ass. "Ohhhhhh, yeah," he moaned. "So good to be all the way inside. So fucking good."

Kurt sighed in response. The pain was more of a dull ache now, and the feel of Dave inside him and all around him had become very pleasant indeed. He hissed a little as Dave withdrew almost completely, then slid the whole way back again smoothly. "Ooooh, that feels…good," said Kurt.

Dave repeated the movement a few more times, slow and sure. "Fuck yeah, it does," he grunted. "You were made for this, Fancy. You were born to take cock." He gave another thrust, this time a little harder. "You were born to take _my_ cock. You're sooooo good at it."

Kurt thrilled at his words, and began to go from tolerably comfortable to pretty damn excited. Kurt wasn't really thinking about what he was saying, just let his thoughts become words. "I love it. I love your…" he trailed off, never having actually spoken the word aloud before.

Dave rolled his hips again. "Yeah? You love my…"

Kurt licked his lips and closed his eyes. Dave was _inside_ him. What in the world did he have to be embarrassed about? "I love your…c-cock. I love to take it. In my rear. In my mouth. Wherever, really." He smiled happily. "It's amazing."

Dave didn't think it was possible to get any harder, but Kurt's words did the trick. It was time for his sweet lover to get a reward. He slid back in all the way, then angled his hips downward a bit and pushed forcefully. He grinned from ear to ear at Kurt's reaction, something between a squeal and a squeak.

Kurt didn't know what the hell had happened. Dave had touched something deep inside him, something that caused a bolt of exquisite pleasure to rocket along his nerve endings. He had to momentarily stop touching himself from the overload of sensation. Just when his brain was clearing a bit, Dave did it again. Kurt let out a piercing yip, fisting his cock tightly. He shook his head. "What…what was _that_?" he asked.

"What?" said Dave, innocently. "This?" He hit the spot again, and the arm Kurt was holding himself up with collapsed.

"Yes!" shrieked Kurt.

"That's your prostate, Fancy. And it's the best part of getting fucked in the ass, let me tell you." He adjusted the angle of Kurt's hips, pressed down powerfully and held the position. "Right there. It's so sensitive, isn't it baby?"

Kurt lost his words, his sight, everything. "Uhnmanaummmm…erghhhhhh…" he babbled unintelligently.

Dave reached down and grabbed the hand curled around Kurt's dick, and began moving it up and down briskly. He continued to rub the head of his own cock deep within Kurt, nudging and prodding the tender gland. "Come for me, Kurt," he said in that commanding voice again. "It feels so good to come when someone's pressing there. I want you to feel it. Do it." He jerked his hand harder and rougher, noting that Kurt's babbling had switched to cries of ecstasy. He felt the slickness of pre come, and knew Kurt was close. He was actually amazed that he'd held on as long as he had, but his master plan to drain the smaller boy dry twice had obviously paid off. He had seen how much it excited Kurt when he talked dirty, so he used his words to help push Kurt over the edge. "I said _come_, you fucking cock-slut whore!" Dave felt his own lust spike, and unable to control himself, he slapped Kurt's ass, watching as it turned rosy and pink.

"OH MY _GOOOOOOOOOD_!" cried Kurt. He erupted all over Dave's hand, grunting and thrusting like an animal. After a minute, he collapsed into the bedding with a final groan.

Watching Kurt come undone completely was all it took for Dave. "My turn, Fancy," he growled, and began to hammer into Kurt's ass rapidly. It took less than 4 thrusts; halfway through the third he felt his climax boil up, and he unloaded what felt like a bucketful of jizz into the condom. "Oh Kurt, fuck _yeah_!" he shouted. He fell onto his lover's slight frame, not even able to hold his weight off him at first.

After a moment, though, he was able to roll off onto his back, where he lay panting. He peeled the condom off carefully and tied it, tossing it onto the trashcan next to the bedside table. He turned his head to look at Kurt, who was flat as a pancake, spread-eagled and boneless with his face pushed into the bed. Dave found the sight of his sated body extremely endearing, and he reached over to kiss Kurt's ear. He thought he detected a tiny movement, so he moved down a little and kissed his shoulder. "You alive, Kurt?" he asked, not even trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. Suddenly, Kurt's body began to shake. _Oh shit_, thought Dave. _Why is he crying? Was I too rough? Did I hurt him?_ "Kurt?" he said softly. "What is it, baby? Are you okay?"

Kurt finally turned his head to face Dave, and Dave was immediately relived to see the huge grin on Kurt's face. The shaking wasn't crying, it was laughing. Kurt had an insane case of the giggles, and was snorting and laughing into the covers like a loon. "I think I came my brains out," said Kurt, and dissolved into laughter again. "I can't move my legs." Dave laughed too, pulled the covers up and Kurt into his arms. He rested his head on Kurt's hair, and stroked the soft strands with his hand until Kurt's giggle fit slowly trickled away. He snuggled into Dave's chest. "Tired…" he mumbled.

Dave looked back at the clock; it was a little after 3am. "You can sleep, Fancy," he said. "I think you deserve it. I don't have to check out of the room until 11." Within seconds, Kurt was asleep, and his slow breaths lulled Dave along with him.

When Dave woke, there was sunlight peeking through the motel curtains and he was alone in the bed. He touched the spot next to him and found it still slightly warm, and only then noticed the sound of the shower running. The clock read 8:47am, and Dave stretched his sore muscles out. He had no idea how Kurt was going to act towards him, but it was probably best to be dressed when he came back. He went over to his duffle bag and pulled out his regular clothes, a pair of jeans and wide striped rugby shirt. The water shut off, but it took Kurt a while to come out. Looking around, he realized that Kurt had taken his clothes into the bathroom with him. He was tying his sneakers when he heard the door open, and continued to busy himself with the task. It was more difficult than usual, because for some reason, his fingers were shaking.

"Oh, you're up." He heard Kurt's voice say awkwardly. Dave kept staring at his shoes, but figured he could only get away with that for so long. He straightened up, daring a glance at Kurt. Kurt's hair was still wet, and slicked back from his forehead completely. He wore his red pants and white shirt, tucked in but with the top two buttons still undone. Kurt's sweater and presumably his tie were in a little ball on his hip. He looked squeaky clean, fresh-faced, and utterly gorgeous. Dave's heart clenched.

Kurt looked at Dave, sitting on the bed and staring at him with an expression Kurt couldn't put a name to. He was still stubbled, but other than that he was back to looking like the same Dave Karofsky that had chased him away from McKinley. But for some reason, Kurt had a problem at that moment remembering what it was like to have those big hands shove him violently, instead of caressing his skin tenderly. Instead of hearing Dave's voice say he was going to kill him, he kept hearing him say how good Kurt was in that soft, crooning tone. In that moment, he wasn't looking at his bully; he was looking at the man who had made his first time everything he could have ever hoped for. He put his sweater on the bed and walked over to Dave, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Dave was finding it hard to speak. There was a lump in his throat, and he tried to clear it. All of his bravado from the previous night was gone, and he was back to being the scared, unsure teenager of Lima, OH. "What for?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"For taking such good care of me last night." Kurt said. "For making me feel special. For making my first time…beautiful." He paused and tried for a lighter tone. "You're really great at deflowering virgins. You should get a website or something."

Dave chuckled and shook his head. But when he looked up at Kurt again, he went serious. "It's the first time I've ever done it," he whispered. "I'm glad I didn't mess it up."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wow, really? I mean, no, you didn't mess anything up. It was…perfect," he said.

Dave took the hand Kurt had put on his shoulder and laced his fingers with Kurt's. He stood up, drawing near until their lips were mere inches away from each other. "I'm glad," he said. "You deserve perfect." He pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, trying to keep his breath from hitching. He drew back and kissed Kurt's hand softly before releasing it. Dave walked over to his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder, giving Kurt one last tender look before going back to the rest of his life. "Goodbye, Kurt," he said. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Kurt's throat was tight, but he managed to respond. "I will, Dave," he said. "You too." Dave nodded and walked past him to the door. He'd just turned the handle when Kurt decided to speak again. "Dave?"

Dave turned to him. "Yeah?" he said.

"You know, I was thinking," Kurt said. "It sounds like you've done the bars up here a lot. And you probably can't even go back to The Leather Stallion now, since you're obviously not bringing me back there next week to pass around like a tray of hors d'ouvres." Dave winced, but Kurt continued. "Maybe you could try the bars in Columbus next time you need to get out of Lima."

Dave let go of the doorknob, and walked back into the room a little. The corner of his mouth went up. "Yeah?" he said.

"Mm-hm. Passing Dalton shouldn't be a problem anymore, I would think. In fact, maybe we could…meet down there sometime. I paid a lot of money for that fake ID, and I'd sure like to get some more use out of it. And you could maybe show me the ropes a little, so I don't have to get rescued again." Kurt walked over to the bedside table drawer, pulling out a pen and envelope provided by the hotel. He scribbled on it, then walked over and held it out to Dave. "This is my cell number. You could text me, if you're interested."

Dave reached for the envelope and snagged it from Kurt's fingers. He looked down at the number, then back up at Kurt. Dave was now smiling widely. "Sure," he said. "That sounds like it could be fun."

_**Well look at me, getting all mushy towards the end there. I never intended it to, but Dave was just way more vulnerable the morning after than I thought he would be, the big softy. ;) Please review and let me know what you think - this is the longest, smuttiest chapter I've ever written.**_

_**Stay tuned for the epilogue, hopefully coming tomorrow or maybe Saturday.**_


	5. Epilogue

_**Happy New Year to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. I hope your 2011 is filled with love, success and…glee. XD**_

**Epilogue**

Blaine snuck down the hall to Kurt's room, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a key in another. He hoped Kurt wouldn't be too mad that he'd stolen his key and had a copy made while Kurt was in classes one day. _Of course not_, he thought. _He'll think it's romantic. It's not like I'm a creeper or anything_. It was near 1:00am on a Saturday night, and quite a few of the rooms surrounding Kurt's were empty, as many students were home for the weekend. Blaine had been happy when he heard that Kurt was staying at Dalton this weekend; he'd been going home almost every Friday right after his last class and not returning until late on Sunday for a few weeks now.

As he approached Kurt's door, he realized he was a little nervous, which was not a feeling he was used to much. A month ago, he'd have been much more confident, but Kurt was so _different _now. He'd gone home one Friday as usual, but returned on Saturday afternoon instead of Sunday, grinning from ear to ear and almost glowing. Previously, when he'd see Blaine in the halls after catching him and Luke together, Kurt would flash him a hurt look and avert his eyes. On that day, however, he'd breezed by Blaine, arching an eyebrow at him as he passed and never losing his smile from a moment. Blaine had turned around to watch him walk away, surprised. Kurt was strutting down the hall, hips swaying and shoulders straighter than Blaine had seen since Kurt came to Dalton. _It almost looks like he got taller. That can't have happened, right?_

The confidence and poise lasted well beyond that afternoon. All traces on the tentative boy wishing he could fit in better had disappeared seemingly overnight. In fact, it seemed like Kurt honestly didn't give a crap what any of his classmates thought of him anymore, seeming to exist in an invisible bubble of contentment and self-satisfaction. There was something every attractive and…well, kind of sexy about it. Blaine had always thought Kurt was nice looking, but he was like a cute little puppy that followed him around looking for affection and approval. Blaine _liked_ Kurt, he just didn't feel any chemistry with him, and as such was more than happy to take things slow in the courting department. But now that Kurt was so self-assured and upbeat seemingly 24-7, Blaine was intrigued. No, Blaine was _interested_.

Just look at last week. Kurt had turned down the offer to audition for a solo with the Warblers at Regionals. Everyone stared open mouthed at him, sitting on the edge of a side table and examining his manicured nails like blowing the opportunity off was no big deal at all. Finally he stood and said, "Really, what's the point? It's obvious I'm not what you're looking for in a soloist, and I've got zero interest in trying to be what you are looking for." He smirked. "After all, it's all about the _team_, right? I'm more than happy to shuffle through the choreography and sing the chorus parts behind Blaine with the rest of you guys." Then he reached down and plopped Pavarotti's cage on the head table, right in front of Wes's wide eyes. "By the way, can I give this thing back now? I'm tired of changing the newspaper liners every other freaking day. It's pretty gross."

Yes, Kurt Hummel was surely different now, and Blaine's interest was piqued. He'd tried to talk to Kurt a few times, but he always got the feeling that Kurt was mentally a million miles away when they spoke. He would smile at Blaine, but it never really reached his eyes. It was like Kurt was talking to some elderly relative he was stuck sitting next to at Thanksgiving dinner; nodding and making all the right noises, but really not paying attention. Nearly every time he saw Kurt during free periods, Kurt was texting like mad and grinning at his phone like he was sexting with Taylor Lautner. He would disappear into his room as soon as dinner was over, and several times Blaine heard him talking and laughing with someone on the phone, or maybe on Skype as he passed his door. He could never make out any words, though. The more aloof and distant Kurt was, the more Blaine wanted him. He'd never had to be the one to lead the chase before; he was usually the chase-ee and like it that way. But there was something about Kurt now that he was just dying to get a better look at, so he figured it would be worth it to be the pursuer for a change.

He slipped the key into the door and turned it, hoping the click wouldn't give him away. He pushed the door open and entered quickly, closing it noiselessly and pressing his back up against it. The rooms were designed with a tiny alcove when you first walked in, but it only took 2 or 3 steps to enter the main bedroom. Blaine was surprised to see the room wasn't fully dark; it looked like Kurt had left his bedside table lamp on. _Maybe he's not asleep after all_, thought Blaine. He took a step, his feet silent on the carpeted floor. Suddenly, he heard a noise and it made him jump.

"Mmmmmm…unnnnnhn…."

Blaine couldn't believe his luck. Not only was Kurt awake, he was masturbating! It was perfect; he couldn't have planned it better. He'd walk in, and Kurt would be so sweetly embarrassed. Blaine would assure him that there was nothing to be bashful about, and offer to take over for Kurt. After he gave him the flowers, of course. Kurt was such a hopeless romantic, he was sure to love them, and be impressed by Blaine's thoughtfulness. Within a few moments, he'd have the younger boy writhing and moaning, he just knew it. He was just about to take another step, bringing him into the room, when he heard Kurt speak.

"How does that feel, baby? You like it?" Kurt's voice managed to somehow be high and gravely at the same time. It certainly wasn't a tone Blaine had ever heard from him before.

_Who the hell is he talking to?_ Blaine wondered. _Is he pretending there's someone with him? _ He was convinced that Kurt must be fantasizing as he jerked off, when he heard a voice answer. One much deeper, and completely different from Kurt's.

"Ohhhhh God, yeah! It feels so good," the voice groaned.

_What the…?_ Blaine was stupefied. _Who could it be?_ Kurt never hung out with anyone at Dalton, and sneaking someone in after hours from the outside was a move so ballsy, Blaine had never even considered it. You could be expelled on the spot if you were found out.

Kurt's voice responded, sharply. "Oh God yeah _who_?" he snapped. "What's my name, bitch?" Blaine was shocked to feel a bit of a tingle in his nether regions at hearing that soft, high voice become so commanding.

"Kurt!" cried the other voice. "Oh God, _Kurt_. It feels so good." A loud moan followed.

Blaine knew he should leave. And he was just about to, when he heard a sound that stopped him in his tracks. There was an emphatic crack, which Blaine knew all too well. It was the sound of a hand striking flesh; someone's ass, to be specific. Kurt spoke, low and serious. "Keep your voice down, slut. Someone will hear us, and then I'll have to stop fucking you."

_Oh no way,_ thought Blaine, and watched helplessly as his feet carried him into the room. Kurt was on his knees, pumping away into a much larger boy beneath him who was on all fours. The other guy's head was down, and Blaine couldn't make out his face at all. Kurt's, on the hand, was quite visible. Despite a flush in his cheeks, his expression was regal and imposing, chin lifted proudly. Blaine stumbled back, sure he must be hallucinating. Were those leather pants draped over the bedpost? _Time to go time to go time to g-_ Suddenly, the room was flooded with light as Blaine's shoulder hit the switch on the wall.

Kurt emitted a loud squeak and looked towards the wall. At the same time, the boy beneath Kurt whipped his head up and looked in the same direction, wide-eyed with shock. Blaine couldn't place him, but knew he'd seen him before. Kurt placed his hand on the guy's lower back protectively. "Blaine? What the hell are you doing in my room?" Kurt didn't sound scared or embarrassed, Blain noted. He sounded totally pissed off. Kurt's eyes narrowed. "How did you even get in here? I know I locked the door behind us." He made no move to withdraw his dick, though he did stop moving his hips.

"Yeah, you did, Kurt," said Kurt's mystery lover. "I tested it myself after I followed you in."

His voice was really, really familiar. He had a faint memory of that same voice asking him if he was Kurt's boyfriend. "Karofsky?" Blaine said unbelievingly. "Dave Karofsky?" There was no way. There was no way he had broken into this bedroom, only to find Kurt Hummel _topping_ the very same guy who'd caused him to transfer to Dalton in the first place.

Dave smiled. "Hey there, Lady Boy," he drawled, wiggling the fingers of one hand in a wave. He winked, and Blaine thought he might faint dead away. He was distracted by Kurt's pissy voice, though.

"Blaine, do you mind? _Really_," he said. "Kind of in the middle of something here." He rolled his hips a couple of times, thrusting into Karofsky. He sneered at Blaine, who was still frozen in place. "Seriously, Blaine, if we wanted an audience, we'd sell tickets. Get out!" Rolling his eyes, Kurt reached between Karofsky's legs, presumably to fondle his balls.

The movement spurred Blaine's feet to life, and he quickly exited the room, dropping the flowers and copied key on his way. He shut the door behind him firmly and rested his back against it, needing the support and trying not to slide right down it. From within the room, he heard Kurt and Karofsky laughing hysterically. He closed his eyes and started down the hall.

_Worst Saturday night ever_, he thought.

_**Okay, that was waaaaay too much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it too, and will leave a review if you can. Have a Happy and SAFE New Year's Eve!**_


End file.
